


Too much caffeine

by theGreatPacificGarbagePatch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Glasses, Hoshi's Tracksuit, M/M, Multi, Other, Pure Crack, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatPacificGarbagePatch/pseuds/theGreatPacificGarbagePatch
Summary: Wonwoo unexpectedly falls in love.





	Too much caffeine

Jeon Wonwoo wasn’t that extra. He just happened to enjoy the finer things in life. Like spending time at a cafe, sipping specialty, hand-dripped coffee, reading a self help book on the benefits of reading (yes, he relished in the irony), and taking notes with the new quill he bought (because why not, it made him look hot and sophisticated). 

Sometimes Wonwoo just needed quiet time to himself for “self-care.” Except the peace was interrupted when someone burst through the cafe, gasping unnecessarily loud and sweating profusely. Wonwoo sneered to himself in disdain.

However, try as he might to focus on his book, Wonwoo could not take his eyes off the trainwreck the man was. It took him a good solid minute of fumbling to find his wallet in his suspiciously large duffle bag, only to order a simple iced coffee with sugar and cream (anticlimactic - as if he wasn't uncultured enough), and then proceeded to spell his own name wrong for the cute barista when he asked him for his name (Luckily, “Hi, My Name is Joshua!” was a patient man).

It would have been all fine and dandy if Soonyoung (or Soonynoug) had kept the mess that his life was to himself. Instead, he just had to take it upon himself to invade Wonwoo’s fragile sanity. As he came back over to sit down with his tragic coffee, he tripped over his own untied shoelaces. It was almost funny how the coffee went up in a comical arc in the air before landing on his jeans. Almost.

Because Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to laugh when the coffee exploded onto his pants and freshly washed and ironed white t-shirt. 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY,” Soonyoung said in all caps. Wonwoo sat, frozen, the cold uncomfortably seeping in. He wondered if it was Soonyoung’s loud voice or the excess caffeine that was giving him the headache. The caffeine on his pants, that is.

Before Wonwoo could wave his apology away, Soonyoung reached into his duffel bag to bring out something obnoxiously red. However, with a quick glance, Wonwoo realized with his fine-tuned eyes that this wasn’t just any ordinary tracksuit. “Here, I just washed these. You can borrow them if you want to change out of those pants,” Soonyoung offered with a thousand-watt smile. Wonwoo couldn’t decide if he was endearing or just plain stupid. 

Deciding to take up Soonyoun’s generous offer, Wonwoo awkwardly penguin-walked into the cafe bathroom after apologizing to Joshua about the spill. While in the privacy of the bathroom, Wonwoo quickly changed out of his drenched pants and put on the tracksuit.

The inside cloth was tremendously soft. The tracksuit would have been slightly baggy on Soonyoung, Wonwoo realized, as the pants were the perfect length on him. Looking at the mirror, Wonwoo couldn’t help but appreciate himself in the stylish tracksuit. His glasses was the perfect finishing touch; of course he rocked the style with ease. 

How could this man trust a random stranger with this beautiful tracksuit, Wonwoo thought as he swept his hand over the silky material. Although, clearly, the tracksuit suited him better.

When he finally tore his eyes away from the mirror and left the bathroom, Soonyoung was already holding a fresh cup of coffee. He smiled brightly when he saw Wonwoo. “Wow, the tracksuit looks great on you!” Soonyoung exclaimed, his eyes folding into crescents.

Wonwoo felt something at the pit of his stomach - maybe he’d had too much caffeine - from the coffee he drank, that is.

Soonyoung took a clean napkin and scribbled something on it before shoving it into Wonwoo’s hands. “Here’s my number. Call me when you can return the tracksuit,” he said with a friendly smile.

Well joke was on him, Wonwoo thought. The butterflies in his stomach was telling him to keep the tracksuit. He was in love with his new look.


End file.
